new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Newt Scamander
"All... I want is to bring us all closer together with the unknown rather than fear it." -Newt explaining his goal in life to Ayame Power, Abilities, Skills, etc. * Pocket Dimension - Newt can create a finite pocket dimension inside of everyday containers. Mostly utilizing his suitcase to do so. Stats: * +4 Perception and Intelligence * +4 Pacification towards Animals, Animal Hanshins, or other creatures and beings that can be pacified. * +3 Speed * +3 Stealth * -4 Charm * -3 Offense * -4 Defense * +2 Damage Taken Inventory: * Suitcase Character Backstory Newt, who's full name is Newton Scamander, comes from a noble Japanese family. However, at one point, for currently unknown reasons, Newt left his family behind and set out travelling Japan alone with only his suitcase in hand. Throughout his travels, Newt studied quite a few animal Hanshin, even befriending and adopting some. He keeps his pets in special habitats inside his pocket dimension suitcase, where he also lives. Newt is a very socially awkward boy. He is often unable to maintain eye contact and speak without stuttering upon meeting someone for the first time. Upon warming up to someone, he talks more clearly yet still will often speak awkwardly. However, when talking about something he holds great interest in such as animal Hanshins or other creatures, Newt tends to speak enthusiastically, rapidly, and without stutter. Storyline: YOUNG NEWT SCAMANDER HE WAS JUST 14 WHEN HIS EYES SPOTTED A VERY STRANGE MACHINE IT WAS DESIGNED BY ALIENS FROM A WORLD UNSEEN WHEN THE SHIP ATTACKED EVERYBODY GOT HIT TO SHIT AND NEWT GOT ABDUCTED UP INSIDE OF IT THERE WAS A GREAT GREEN FLASH, EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED HE WAS PRISONER TO ALIEN INVADERS THAT WERE DERANGED WHEN HE FINALLY WOKE UP HE HAD REALIZED HE HAD SNOW WHITE HAIR, AND GLOWING PURPLE EYES WAIT HE'S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT. PLUS AWKWARD AND SHY. HE WAS GONNA NEED HELP FROM THE OTHER GUYS! IT WAS THEN BACK HOME AYAME KNEW WHAT TO DO. SHE HAD TO SAVE NEWT THROUGH WHAT THEM ALIENS WERE PUTTING HIM THROUGH. SHE'S HERE TO FIGHT FOR ME AND YOU! ok i'll write this seriously later Fun facts/Trivia * Newt is based off the character by the same name in JK Rowling's Fantastic Beasts series. While the player greatly loved the inspiration for the base character, they still wish to let Newt develop as a character in his own way. * It's been a running theme that Newt loves dragons and greatly wishes to have one to study himself ever since the very first session of S2 Newt appeared right after a person riding a dragon left. * Newt and Ayame have been compared a lot, even as far as to say they could be siblings. They're both white haired with purple eyes, quiet and awkward. This wasn't intentional in the slightest, but it does make sense why Newt took a liking to Ayame as a friend and mentor. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Season 2 Category:Characters